


Captive

by sonshineandshowers



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Post 1x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers
Summary: [Drabble] Would they find him? They would find him, right? It was difficult to convince his empty audience.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Captive

Two long days of solitude. Rays reaching through the windows shaking him awake, yet the energy misplaced. He can't escape, can't predict when he'll be back. Doesn't know if it's more torturous to be left alone with his thoughts or face the nightmare.

Singing each morning, yet no way to turn it off until the next hour beckons. No routine of pills and food; only unease and agitation nestled in his stomach. _Would they find him? They would find him, right?_ It was difficult to convince his empty audience.

He tried the door again, jiggling the lock, screeching for anyone to hear him, to release him from this predicament. Only the booming echo of his heart pounding reached his ears. Training fluttered through his mind, harried eyes checking for other means of egress. Walls stared back at him.

Remote. Held in a place few had access to and even fewer were invited in. _Why had he been welcomed?_ He hadn't even been offered water. Sunrise, music, and sunset were the only patterns he registered tallying the days.

Largely silence, yet no solace. He needed voices that weren't his, hands that held him while he recounted his ordeal, a nudge of the familiar to bring brightness to his day. Someone to breakthrough his captivity.

Rustle and click, the door opened. _Friend or foe? Friend or foe?_ Hands reached for him and he squawked, not having finished the assessment in time. _Halp_!

"It's okay, Sunshine." Dani's voice carried in the quiet, bringing food to his dish. Fresh water followed, and she stood by his cage while he ate.

"We'll find him soon," she shared, knowing it was a toss up whether she was comforting the bird or herself.

A sharp chirp of what she hoped was thanks. It was the only thing she could think of to care for her friend until they tracked him down. "See you tomorrow."

She left the apartment and headed back to the station, palming the key Gil had given her.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
